


Bent Over Backwards In Love

by bendy_bitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendy_bitch/pseuds/bendy_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a new member of the avengers and you have taken a liking to certain broody super soldier</p><p>(reader is gender neutral)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent Over Backwards In Love

**Author's Note:**

> once again im a self-indulgent piece of shit and i want people to learn about eds cause it gets less awareness than pots and thats what my last story was about
> 
> reader is about 26 in this story just cause i feel like it
> 
> reader is gender neutral and bucky calls them 'doll' at one point but i am a firm believer that he would call his significant other 'doll' regardless of their gender (plus being called 'doll' would actually make me melt into a puddle of blubbering stupidity so u guys get to enjoy that with me <3)

Tony Stark had offered you a position as an Avenger once before but you declined in hopes that you could try to live out a normal life. The second time he offered, you accepted only because you had grown tired of your boring everyday life. You had these powers so you might as well put them to good use.

You walked up to the giant tower and surveyed your new place of work and home apparently. Stark told you that you didn't need to bring a mattress so you only had a few boxes that you were struggling to carry. You could easily stretch your arms out and hold all the boxes but then you'd have people on the street staring at you and it was just too early for that shit.

“You need some help there?” You turned to find a very handsome man standing behind the taxi you had taken to help carry the boxes from your old apartment.

“Oh uh, sure. Thanks, I'm moving into this monstrosity of a building and I don't want to have to make more than one trip so that'd be great,” you trailed off, realizing you had begun rambling. You looked at this guy who had offered to help and noticed he was wearing a leather jacket and gloves despite the fact that it was summer, but hey, different strokes for different folks, I suppose.

“You’re, uh, you’re moving in here?” you nodded. “Cool I actually live here too.”

“In that case, nice to meet you neighbor! We better get these boxes before this cabbie makes me pay an arm and a leg for making him wait,” you began grabbing boxes and your new neighbor followed suit. You You introduced yourself then asked “So what's you're name?”

“Oh, I'm Bucky. It's nice to meet you,” you smiled and walked up to the front desk to ask where you should go. Before you could get a word out, Tony Stark walked up to you and began speaking.

“You must be Stretchy Pants behind all those boxes! Let me carry those for you, someone as hot as you shouldn't be carrying so many boxes.” Before you could protest, he grabbed the 3 boxes you had and promptly fell forward due to the weight. Bucky chuckled at the supposed genius as you lunged to catch the boxes before they could hit the ground, accidentally stretching out a bit more than a normal person could. Bucky’s eyes widened slightly but he had started to expect weird shit like this so he didn't care. 

Stark cleared his throat and led you to the elevator which zoomed you up to your floor. He was explaining various details such as where the kitchen, gym, and living room were located as you and Bucky trailed behind him. He came to a stop before he opened the door and turned to you. “Put your stuff down and come to the living room area. We have to introduce you to everyone else even though you already met Mr. Tall, Dark, and Frosty over here,” he pointed a thumb towards Bucky before walking off.

You entered the room and decided that once you got back from the little meet and greet, your new room was going to need some serious decorating if you were going to be living there. You turned to Bucky, “You can set those right next to the bed and thank you so much for helping. I didn't want to go all stretchy in public like you saw with Tony earlier so thank you a bunch for your help.”

Your super attractive helper shrugged after setting down the 4 boxes he had carried, “It's no big deal, but you're welcome. I guess it's time for you to meet the rest of the team.” You nodded and followed him to the living room where Tony had gathered the rest of the team.

“Alright, so everyone meet Stretch-A-Lot. Stretch-A-Lot, meet everybody else.” Stark began to list off everybody and who they were when they went to fight aliens or whatever they did nowadays. Everyone waved or acknowledged you in some way. “And you've already met Frosty the Cyborg, or, as you know him, Bucky Barnes.” Bucky nodded and waved.

“Thank you Mr. Stark but I'm just gonna say that my name isn't Stretch-A-Lot.” You then properly introduced yourself to the group. “As Tony’s not so clever nickname implies, I can bend around in virtually any way, shape, or form. I'm also a bit stronger than a normal person but not super strong. Um, that's the really important stuff about me, I guess, and I'm really looking forward to working with you guys and getting to know all of you.”

Various Avengers came up to you and spoke to you and after a bit people began to filter out and go to their rooms.You said your good nights to the few remaining people and headed back to your room for the night. You decided to put off decorating your room until tomorrow and you promptly fell on your bed before passing out.

 

At some point during the night, a combination of nightmares and joint pain woke you up and you knew you weren't going to be able to fall back asleep so you decided to get something from the kitchen. It was nearly 3 in the morning, so you expected the rest of the team to be asleep. Because no one was around, you stretched your arm out to grab a cup from one of the cabinets and fill it with water without getting up from your new seat on the counter top. As you were drinking your water, you heard someone clear their throat and you whipped your head around to see Bucky standing in the kitchen wearing gray shorts and a plain black shirt. His choice in clothing showed off his really nice muscles and his metal arm. The prosthetic was cool looking and that was your only thought on the matter.

“That was a pretty neat trick you did with your arms there,” he spoke after staring at your outfit of choice which consisted of the shorts you had worn earlier and a plain white undershirt.

“Oh, that? Sorry I thought no one was awake at such an ungodly hour of the night,” you chuckled nervously. He had already known about your powers but seeing them in action is a bit different and you were worried that he might think you were weird like so many others had. You had told some of your friends and they called you a freak before never speaking to you again.

“Well you're awake too so I guess we're in the same boat. Why are you up, anyways?”

“Nightmares and joint pain,” you shrugged. “Why are you up?”

“I get nightmares too,” he stated. “What are yours about? Wait, sorry that's rude of me to ask, my bad.” With wide eyes, he waved his hands in front of him as if to swat the words out of the air. You grabbed his hands in yours and put them at his side. You released your fingers from his, but they lingered longer than want would be a normal amount of time.

“It's fine, Buck. Is it ok if I call you that?” He nodded and you continued, “It helps me to talk about my nightmares sometimes and I get them a lot because of how I got my abilities. I wasn't born with them, but I was born with a rare genetic condition called Ehlers-Danlos syndrome. It makes the collagen defective in my body so my joints bent in weird ways before I got all stretchy. Anyways it causes lots of problems with my joints, my skin, and anything else that has collagen in my body.” Bucky walked over to the counter right across from you and sat on it like you were. “Mine was pretty serious and I was in a wheelchair by the time I was 16 since I couldn't walk without being in a fuck ton of pain. My family couldn't afford all the meds for my pain so they tried to find other things to do but that was hard since there's no cure for it. One day, a scientist approached us at a regular doctor's appointment and said he might have a cure for me. Of course I agreed but it was really experimental,” you sighed.

“Enough background information, the “treatment” as they called it,” your fingers formed quotes in the air, “it was really fucked up and they pretty much tortured me until I turned into this. Even now I'm not completely cured. I still get a lot of joint pain and my skin takes a long time to heal. In my nightmares, I pretty much relive that torture and overall it just sucks a lot.” When you finished speaking you realized how much you had rambled on and on and you quickly apologized. “Do you wanna talk about yours? If not I understand.”

Bucky sighed, “Well I did some bad things when I wasn't really me and now I get nightmares about the stuff I did.” You stood up and walked over to him and hopped up on the counter right next to him and you rested your hand on his arm. He froze when you touched him because your hand was sitting on his metal arm.

Bucky looked at you and a soft smile graced your features. His body relaxed when you spoke, “Well I guess we better stick together since we're both hot messes. If you ever want to talk about anything, you know where my room is and you're always welcome in there.”

 

From that night on, you and Bucky were always there for one another. Whenever you had a nightmare, you would show up in his room and he did the same when he got his. The two of you grew close and you developed a crush on him, much to your dismay. You feared that your feelings could endanger your friendship with the teddy bear of a man, so you elected to hide your feelings for him.

A few weeks after you moved into the tower, Bucky came to your room one night after an especially bad dream. On nights like these, you would hold hands with Bucky while facing each other to assure him that you weren't going anywhere. The two of you had been sitting this way on your bed for some time when you felt the bed move slightly when Bucky inched closer to you.

“Um, I was wondering if we could hug a little bit? That is, if you're ok with that. We don't have to-” you cut him off by wrapping your arms around him. The position you two were in made the hug awkward so you moved your legs apart so you could pull him in closer. Bucky’s arms snaked their way around your waist and he set his head in the crook of your neck. One of your arms stretched out so you could keep hugging him while also running his soft, dark hair through your fingers. He stayed there for what could've been hours or even minutes, you couldn't care less how long it had been. All you could think of was how perfect it felt in each other's arms.

The silence was broken when Bucky murmured your name into your skin, “You’re so amazing and I don't deserve you but do you wanna be minel?” You moved your hands to his shoulders and lightly pushed him up so you were facing each other. His expression was a mixture of hope and fear. Your hands moved to his cheeks and you pulled him towards you so that your noses were touching.

“I would love that more than anything else in the whole world, Buck.” Your head tilted to the side and you leaned in to kiss him and his lips eagerly crashed into yours. You felt his soft lips curled up into a smile as you kissed each other and after what felt like not nearly enough time, the two of you pulled apart to catch your breath.

Both of you were grinning when Bucky whispered, “I've wanted to do that ever since I met you, doll.” Your hand slid down to his metal one and you laced your fingers with his. You heaved yourself off the bed and pulled Bucky towards the door. He looked at you with a look of confusion and amusement ad you led him to the kitchen.

“Well I want to eat a bunch of chocolate and now you have to come with me cause we're a couple,” you grinned and let out a fake evil laugh. “Also I love that we're pretty close in height cause it's so easy to do this.” You pecked his lips with your own and stretched your arm up to grab your stash of candy that no one else could reach.

“You’re such a fucking dork,” Bucky chuckled as you plopped onto the floor to eat some of your chocolate, taking him with you.

You broke off a piece and held it to Bucky’s lips for him to eat, a smile gracing your features when he grabbed it with his teeth. “But I'm you're dork so it's ok.” The two of you sat on the kitchen floor and ate 5 chocolate bar in this fashion until you passed out leaning on each other with your fingers still intertwined with his.

 

“Finally, they told each other! Sheesh, I was going to have to intervene if they didn't tell each other soon.” Your eyes fluttered open to see Bucky shushing a nosy Tony chatting with a smiling Steve. Bucky leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of your head before shooing the two men out of the room. As Tony trudged off, you shot your arm out to trip him. Your efforts were successful, leading to you and Bucky dissolving into a fit of giggles as Tony groaned into the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the reader as having type 3 eds (hypermobility type) cause i have it so i know about it but ive never been in a wheelchair
> 
> if you guys have any questions about eds then ask away!


End file.
